


Coffee and Couches

by MiniCooper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Couches, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Light-Hearted, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Sparky - Freeform, daisy/skye, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniCooper/pseuds/MiniCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln had an accident  with the coffee maker and his powers right before a mission. Needless to say, Skye is less then happy...now what exactly will she do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Couches

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute one shot I wrote at like 1AM so there's no way to tell just how good it really is :) But I hope you like it, I'm just hoping I can make the few Skye/Lincoln shippers out there happy. There is almost no fanfiction for the paring, sadly.

“Come on mate! I have a mission at three in the morning and what do you do? Fry our coffee maker with your sick sparky powers. On top of that it was brewing decaf! Which was also your fault. What kind of sick prick are you?” Hunter yells at a certain male blonde as he leads Bobbi, Elena, Mack, and Skye from their last extraction op. All of them have had less than eight hours of sleep in total over the past four days and it shows in both their posture and faces. Lincoln and May brace themselves for the onslaught of curses and negativity of the team only magnified by their lack of caffeine.

Bobbi shoots a look at Hunter but says nothing as May takes all but Mack and Skye to debriefing. Which leaves two very tired, very pissed trained soldiers with the guy who made their morning just that much harder. To top things off Elena spews off some rapid fire Spanish too fast for Lincoln to catch and storms off with the rest of them. Skye, also Daisy, crosses her arms and glares up at Lincoln with piercing brown eyes, and Mack looks down at the man in a similar posture.

“You broke our stuff Sparks, so now you gotta make up for it, make sure you do.”

“Yeah Lincoln, maybe you’ll finally try to cook something with your powers instead, now that’d be useful and entertaining.” Skye says with a smirk despite her less than amused mood.

“I don’t appreciate the nickname Mack, I’m a doctor not a pet. Also I’ve told you Skye, I’ve never tried, and I don’t want to become some household appliance so no.” Lincoln says with a small eye roll.

“Fine, I’m going for debriefing, but there better be hot coffee when I come back, or popcorn made from your powers. See you Tremors” Mack puts a hand on Skyes shoulder for a brief moment, Skye smiles one of her sweetest smiles at him, and then he heads down the hall after the rest of the team. Lincoln keeps his eyes trained on the broad back of the man in slight jealously as he disappears but decides not to worry about his closeness to Skye. After all, that could have been more of a gesture from a father figure than anything else. Hopefully. Lincoln ponders it for only a moment before he and Skye are heading down to the lounge were the now deceased coffee maker lies. He puts it to rest; after all, Skye is his girlfriend…well, almost.

“So…. How’d the op go?” Lincoln asks, testing the waters of how pissed she really is, or if it has simmered down.

“No major problems, retrieving traces of Terrigen crystal with minerals compressed over it, not that much security, it went mostly without a hitch. Although Bobbi and Hunter kept their coms on accidently for a bit during the beginning and I heard some things I wish I could unhear. At least they usually have the decency to mute their coms or claim they were “Malfunctioning”. I really didn’t need to know about how Hunter’s-”

“Okay, just because you’ve been cursed with their divorced/couple talk doesn’t mean I have to.”

“Fine Shake’n Bake.” She says in a surprisingly deadpan voice.

She is answered only with a groan.

She smirks and Lincoln feels the tension about his morning mishap slowly thaw. It’s not like he tried to set the poor old thing on fire when everyone was prepping, it just happened. He touched the little button to start the thing and then it just sizzled and started smoking with a rather foul smell. Of course there are other coffee makers but, that doesn’t mean he’s off the hook.

They reach the lounge and find it to be uncharacteristically void of others. Skye throws herself on one of the larger couches and sighs as she closes her eyes, not even bothering to make room for Lincoln.

“Coffee?” Lincoln asks, sensing her lingering hostility.

“I think that’s a given.”

“Sure thing.”

Finally, with coffee in hand, Skye opens her eyes and actually smiles as Lincoln as he takes a seat on the cough and she leans into him.

“I think I have you whipped Lincoln.” she says with a smirk as she happily sips her coffee and leans back into the couch.

“I try not to piss off my girlfriend who could crush me in both her powers and combat skills.”

“Ha, you’re learning.” She laughs and peels off her leather combat jacket and leaves her in just her combat boots, jeans, and black tank top. “You know we should practice more, last time Simmons interrupted our sparring.”

“Couldn’t we just watch a movie, play a game, or something that doesn’t leave both of us broken and bruised in the morning?” Lincoln asks pleadingly, but really just happy the brighter Skye is back.

“I thought you knew me, and if I remember last time things weren’t going to bad for either of us.” She smirks again. “Other than the fact that I had you pinned and panting, which means I was totally winning.”

“I think I was winning.” He says grinning down at her, a devious look in his eye.

Her eyebrows raise and she puts the coffee down. “Are you sure?” She turns and shoves Lincoln onto his back on the couch and pins him there in one sift moment. Her motion is playful and easily escaped, she’s tired obviously, and Lincoln easily flips her over and pins her down in turn. She raises an eyebrow but still is smiling as she plays with the hem of his leather jacket.

“Yeah, I was totally winning.”

“Let's’ see about that…”

“Let’s….”

Lincoln leans down and just barely kisses her when-

“Bloody hell! you two should just get a room.”

An electric shock courses through Lincoln at the surprise and in turn the room shakes from Skye as all she registers is danger.

“Come on now love! There’s no need to send the ground shaking!” Hunter yells from the door to the room, now leaning on the doorframe, a cup of coffee also in hand.

“Damn, Lincoln that was quite the wakeup call.” Skye mutters pulling herself awkwardly out of the tangle of limbs, rubbing her mouth of the remaining shock.

Lincoln pulls himself off the couch and sends a death glare at Lance Hunter while apologizing to Skye profusely as she does the same to him for the miniature earthquake.

“I’m sure you’ve seen worse…” Skye says pulling herself from the couch and grasps her coffee and jacket then walks past Hunter in his post in the doorframe.

“Come off it, I think I have a right to say what I did, mate, especially if I came in five minutes later…” He exaggerates his shudder and then leans his head back to the frame.

“Gross…” she disappears into the hall and Lincoln follows, ignoring Hunter’s evil chuckle.

"So let me guess....sparring?" Lincoln asks with a sigh as he follows her through the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Okay so you do know me,but first debriefing. Then I’ll kick your ass.”

"I think my combat skills have improved, you’ll see.” Lincoln says, this time sure of how he’s going to play this one, probably not involving sparring at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So I hoped you liked it? Please reveiw if you did! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
